Software products have been developed for the instant insertion of multimedia content into 3D virtual worlds and for a video recording that produces instantaneously videos, ready for global broadcasting. The video recording is achieved by passing through the 3D virtual world using a virtual camera that is controlled manually. Presently, there are no alternatives for making this form of video recording aside from manual methods.
Existing software products allow a user to:                Browse a catalogue of images/videos/audio;        Use the image/video editor to apply image/video processing tools;        Use the video composer to create videos with special effects, transitions, and trimming;        Send the video to the 3D world, manually define flight path, add localized sounds and navigate through the 3D world and record the navigation.        
Disadvantages arise in that present conventional methods of making a video recording is not automatic and that the manually defined flight path may not be suitable for, and not catered to the multimedia content provided by the user. Further, manual designation of the flight path is tedious and subject to error.
Therefore, the object of the invention is to provide a solution that overcomes the above disadvantages or at least provides a novel method for making a video.